


Ultra Magnus And The No Good, Very Bad Unplanned Adventure

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photography, it's 10 am don't judge me, toy comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: Swerve and Sunstreaker had the Greatest Idea Ever (TM).





	Ultra Magnus And The No Good, Very Bad Unplanned Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra Magnus, who was bought as a christmas gift, is finally heading out to his destination lmao.


End file.
